An espresso machine is a domestic appliance used to make espresso, steam liquid, or heat water for consumption. Many espresso machines include a pump, a boiler, and electronics to control the operation of the pump and the boiler. Many espresso machines also include a steam wand, which may be used to steam and froth liquids.